<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>golden notes by peachsneakers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977260">golden notes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers'>peachsneakers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Burns, Fluff, M/M, Minor Injuries, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, dukeceit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:20:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus meets his soulmate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>golden notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lyrics are from ashnikko "tantrum"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Break a heart like an eggshell, cardiac arrest, a heart attack</em><br/>
<em>Throw a tantrum, baby, doll me up 'cause I'm a brat</em><br/>
<em>I'm a handful, demidevil, pyromaniac</em><br/>
<em>Bitch, I am one, throw a tantrum</em>
</p><p>"I don't know how you managed to set your hand on fire and to be honest, I don't want to know," Roman says, eyeing Remus as they walk through the emergency room doors. Remus laughs, the sound pained, lifting his burned fingers from the empty yogurt container filled with cool water he'd had Roman jury-rig after reading about it online.</p><p>"Very carefully," he announces, wincing as antiseptic air surrounds them. "And I didn't set my hand on <em>fire</em>. I just burned it. There's a <em>difference</em>, Ro."</p><p>"I can't trust you home alone," Roman says. "First you almost cut your pinky off because you got bored, and now this?" Remus shrugs.</p><p>"I was trying to cook," Remus says, sulky. "I forgot to grab an oven mitt."</p><p>"Well, I appreciate your attempt at cooking, but not when it leads to you cooking <em>yourself</em>," Roman says. Remus sighs, not able (or willing, if he's honest) to explain that he'd dissociated and when the timer went off, he'd grabbed the baking sheet without thinking. </p><p>Intake goes relatively smoothly. They immediately trade his yogurt container for a proper basin, filled with sterile water. Remus dissociates again, letting Roman talk for him. He only comes back to himself when a nurse comes in, hands full of medical supplies, including what looks like a disposable spatula.</p><p>"Remus Kingsley?" The nurse asks. His nametag reads 'Janus.' As he comes closer, Remus can see that one eye is brown and the other looks greeny-gold. Psoriasis has attacked one side of his face, reminding Remus of his own struggle, though his mostly covers his scalp.</p><p>"Yeah," he answers belatedly. "That's me."</p><p>Janus turns toward Roman. "And you are?"</p><p>"His brother," Roman answers. "Roman."</p><p>"He can stay," Remus speaks up. </p><p>"So you burned your hand?" Janus asks, handing Remus another water-filled basin so he can immerse his hand. "Can I ask what happened?"</p><p>"I was trying to make everything cookies and I forgot to grab an oven mitt," Remus says.</p><p>"Ah," Janus says. "Well, that doesn't sound painful at <em>all</em>."</p><p>"I screamed," Remus agrees happily. Roman grumbles under his breath.</p><p>"Scared the life out of me," Roman mumbles. Remus cheerfully ignores him, only feeling a shred of guilt in doing so. Roman did after all take him to the hospital. He could have left him at home, or told him to find his own way. And it's not like Remus is allowed to have a license. Nope, his seizure diagnosis neatly slots him out of that position.</p><p>"Let's take a look," Janus suggests. "See how bad it is."</p><p>"Okay," Remus says, slightly reluctant. Janus touches his wrist and a sharp tingle goes through his body, like he's been doused with an electric current. By the blown wide state of Janus's pupils, he's just experienced the same thing.</p><p>"Okay, that was weird," Remus says, his voice shaky. He looks down and his mouth sags open. His soulmate mark, formerly a black and white illustration of a vampire squid on his forearm, has filled in with rich, glorious color, all greens and blues.</p><p>Janus flips his arm over, revealing the pale skin of his inner wrist, and a vibrant yellow snake, coiled into slumber.</p><p>"You're soulmates?!" Roman squawks. Remus ignores him in favor of staring dreamily into Janus's eyes.</p><p>"Well, this is unexpected," Janus murmurs. "I'd love to memorize every detail of your face, but I'm afraid I'll have to take a rain check."</p><p>"Why?" Remus blurts out, disappointed.</p><p>"Probably because I'm trying to treat your burn," Janus points out dryly. "The doctor will have to look at it, but it doesn't look serious. A mild second degree burn at most. You'll have to be careful because you burned your fingers, but you should be fine."</p><p>"There goes my hopes I'll have to get butt skin transplants," Remus says with a dramatic sigh. Roman makes a disgusted noise in the background.</p><p>"I can't say that I'm glad you're here, considering why," Janus says. "But I'm still glad to have found you." The look he bestows on Remus is soft and warm, like he's discovered something precious. </p><p>"Fingers grow back," Remus says, with a shrug.</p><p>"No, they don't!" Roman yelps. Remus ignores him again.</p><p>"Wanna go on a date sometime?" He asks. "You know, after my fingers are bandaged up?"</p><p>"That sounds terrible," Janus says, with a slight smile. "I can't wait."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>